Come And Save Me
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: When a priceless potion gets stolen with a gruesome scene, The AVL sent in the CSA. CSA sent in their best agent but along The way she did the thing that could make everybody scream: Fell In Love but with a troubled past. Can the boy come and save her? Antonio/OC Updated Randomly


**Hey people! Now I know I should be updating a story not uploading a NEW one but I just watched finished Despicable Me 2 and I just fell in love with Antonio I mean, I love him because he is like a playboy which is in my brain the hottest kind of boy and I hate him because he broke Margo's heart. So I'm gonna write a story! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DM2 or anything except the plot**

In a deserted place in Paris,France. A scientist was studying a light pink liquid, he smiled with pride. _Tis is the Potion!_ He put it in a microscope and studied it suddenly a big explosion appeared. Glass flew everywhere, the scientist fell to the ground. A boy that looks like 16 walked menacingly to him, "P-Please..." The scientist said in a think accent, moments later blood splattered all over the walls and floor with the pink liquid gone.

"NO it cannot Be!" A man that look like 54 years old banged the table, "Not this fast! Send in...Send in...Send in...Send in CSA!"

_The joyous occation of two people biding their hearts is the most wonderful to watch, in the background on the tree. A girl who could be no older than 11 is juggling a very sharp knife in her hands, another girl who is the same age as she is,Margo is it? was smiling with glee. But her face darkened, when she saw a latin-American boy smiling at her. She glared at him and turned back to her family, the latino boy frowned and saw the little girl on the tree. He winked at her and walked away, the girl rolled her eyes and disspeared.  
_  
That was 5 years ago, that was when I was 11. I was that little girl at the tree, I'm Serenica Fowler. Assasin of the Company Of Skilled Assasins, Also Known As C.S.A. Falling in love is dangerous for a 16 year old, especially for an assasin. But I did it anyway...Another trait I inherited from my dad. This is how I met the boy who I love so much and this is my life.

I was in my room at HQ when the speakers blasted, "**SERENICA FOWLER PLEASE GO TO MR RAMSBOTTOM OFFICE PLEASE." **I sighed, "All right all right Sarah don't get your hair in a twist." I grabbed the knives of the wall and put them in my backpack which is designed to put an weapons inside the backpack won't get spoil. I sling it on my back and proceeded to the elevator, I spoke into the intercom. "Steve Ramsbottom's office please."

I felt the elevator moved so I stepped in front of the was a ding and the doors opened, I stepped into the whitish room. There was a another man and my boss, "ERm...Steve? What the hell are you doing?" Steve lifted his face to revealed a face that is smiling but his face holds a thousand knowledge. His brown hair has wisps of grayish hair, "Tomoto, tomorrow we will continue." Tomoto nodded his head and went outside of the room, "Steve I repeat my question again. What the hell are you doing?"

Steve smiled wisely at me, "Doing a bit yoga to sharpen my bones, being 56 is not that all cracked up to be. Now I'm a bit stuck, mind helping me?" Only now did I see that his body was in a very twisted shape and a very painful one too. I chuckled and with one hand, flipped him over. Steve landed face first into the mat and he stood up as fast as he fell down.

"Ah thank you, now for your mission brief." He pressed a button and a little video appeared, "24 hours ago at 1am yesterday, in a secret lab. A body was found, the Anti-Villain League or AVL has asked us for our service." Then the screen changed to show a man in his mid-sixties, "Cornelius Screwg, 63. Father to 2 daughters 1 son. Claims that their father has no enemies. Is the scientist assigned to the project. Autopsy shows that he died by his neck getting shot and he drowned in his own blood. I know gruesome right?" He said when he saw my grossed out face.

He continued, "They found blood and rope, the rope was tied into a note with a hole and a chair, they classified it as suicide as Screwg was deeply in debt. But AVL know otherwise." I interrupted him, "What was the project that he was working on?" He sighed, "I might tell you if you stop interrupting me." I apologized and motioned him to go on, he continued. "The thing he was working on was project 'Agapi' The potion was capable of the user to command anybody who drinks that potion and fell desperately in love with the person, making the metephore 'Blinded By Love' real." Then the photo of the Project Agapi to a picture of a Latin-American boy that is the same age as me.

"The only suspect is Antonio Al Macho**[1]**, son of the villain Eduardo Al Macho. We believed that he might be taking revenge on the world for arresting his father. He now goes to Arogato High School as a sophomore. Your assignment is to make sure if he really is the suspect, your identity is Sarah Fisher. Daughter of our retired agent, Sam Fisher. He will be taking care of you, you are expected to get straight As." I nodded and grabbed my bag, "and be careful Serenica." I nodded again and went to the elevator.

I whispered, "Arogato please." The elevator started going and it opened to a phone booth. I walked out and acted normal, I followed the instructions to a big manor. On the way I past by my new school. Arogato Junior High, I was studying the map of town until I bump into a wall. _Great way at being invisible. _I looked up and saw a guy with black hair, he was wearing a leather jacket and a black scarf.

"I expect girls to love me but not fall for me. Guess my charms has improved greatly." He smirked, I rolled my eyes. "As if I'll ever fall for you." His smirk faded a bit but he put it up again. "A challenge,I will make you fall for me." Then he whispered in my ear, "Everybody does." I shivered. _Cocky bastard._He smirked again and walked away, leaving me fuming. I quickly opened the map and scanned the area, _Turn to the right then go straight._ I entered a foresty area, some people looked at me and shook thier heads.

"That girl is going to be dead..." I sucked in my breath, _I should't be scared but this guy is a retired agent which means I could either get attacked and killed all in one minute and maybe, just maybe. This guy could be working for the bad guy... _I gulped but continued walking through the bushy area. I get ready my knife, I reached the gate and climbed over it.

I used the key and opened the door, " H-Hello?" Suddenly I could feel a prescence, I took a few steps back and I point my knife at some guy behind me and neck point. "Woah! Hold it! I'm not going to hurt you, my name is Sam Fisher, I'm guessing you're suppose to be Serenica Fowler. " I put down my knife and looked at him. "You're suppose to be my pretend dad?" I took a good look at him,_ kheki pants and a hawaiian shirt and leather sandals. _Suddenly he became the dad I never had.

" CSA has been getting great assasins, how old are you 17? 18?" I replied, "16..." He eyes widened, "Cool! You are mature for your age." I smiled, _He is gaining my trust quickly. _I looked around, "So...Where am I going to put my stuff? " He went to the 2nd floor and opened the door, I gasped, blue wallpaper and a huge window with a seat beside it! Score!

"I love my room!" I flopped onto the bed and and sighed, "Waterbed...Amazing!" Sam laughed, "I guessed that you love it here. I'll make dinner, dinner is around 6:00. See you there!" After that he closed the door and hummed _Amazing Grace._ I shook my head and chuckled, I know that he has a daughter... Wonder happened to her... I sat on the seat and hugged a pillow and I stared at the nature scenary.

I smiled, until I saw the same boy that I bumped into just now. "Well...This is too easy. " He said with ease, I rolled my eyes. "A lovely lady like you must have a lovely name?" I rolled my eyes, "As if I will tell you." The guy just smirk, "Well then we have a lot of time to get to know each other don't you think?"

I snorted and closed my window and closed my curtains, I shook my head in disgust. I sat on my bed and drifted to endless darkness, dreaming to who is my target.

**Hey everybody...Sorry I haven't been updating and such, now I have you will support this story since I'm known to discontinue my stories and I know it's a pain in the butt so yeah I hope that this story will be finished correctly! R&R**

_**And May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favour**_


End file.
